Charming
by MoonlightPanda
Summary: Miku Hatsune has every aspiring model ever wished for: Perfect slim body, long legs, small round face, and silky hair, but then she often get rejected in all of her auditions because of one faulty feature on her face,...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ahm...I don't know what to put in here...Let's just say I'm not making any profit out of this story, and Vocaloid is definitely not mine :((

Summary: Miku Hatsune has every aspiring model ever wished for: Perfect slim body, long legs, small round face, and silky hair, but then she often get rejected in all of her auditions because of one faulty feature on her face, that was her smile in which is a very important aspect for a model. Find out how an ugly duckling turn into a beautiful swan as how her husband retell their story …based on the manga I just read ^^

**MoonlightPanda**: Hi everyone :) I know the title is lame and the summary isn't good, but I hope that you'll like my story ^^. So here it is, the first chapter.

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Finally after being in New York for two months, Japan's super model Hatsune Miku is finally home. Let us all welco- "

-_beep-_

"Daddy!" a blonde girl with twin pigtails entered the living room with a photo album in her hands, smiling to herself from ear-to-ear.

Len Kagamine at the age of twenty-four, was a former super model, looked down at his five year old daughter who was trying to climb up on his lap. He carried her to his lap and rearranged her bangs in place.

"Daddy! Daddy! This is you?" the girl asked pointing at the picture of him when he was still fourteen years old and was still modeling.

Len hesitated at first but then nodded at his daughter.

"Ooooh~" the little girl returned her gaze on the photo of his father with much more sparkle in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a fearful look when she turned at the other person beside Len in the picture.

"Daddy, who is this scary girl?" she said pointing at the glaring girl posing beside Len.

Len looked down to it and couldn't help to suppress his laugh. "That my dear…is your Mommy."

"Mommy?" the girl asked looking stunned then she returned her gaze on the picture scrutinizing it carefully, trying to find the features of her lovely mother on the girl in the picture.

Seeing the picture of the both of them when they were still young made Len remember the past memories he had with his wife. It was so nostalgic like he wanted to relieve those memories again. And wish granted with what his daughter wanted to ask next.

"How did you met Mommy, Daddy?"

"Mommy?"

The girl nodded fervently and squeezed her father's shirt in her tiny hands in anticipation. Len laughed at how cute his little daughter's antics was and gave his daughter's cheeks a little pinch.

"Well…I first met your mother…."

-Ten years ago-

A much younger looking Len skipped inside the lobby of his working agency and greeted everyone with a cheerful smile. Then he noticed when he entered that the aura inside the building had become gloomy unlike when he last left it a year ago. Not even one greeted him back.

"Hellooo~ I said hellooo everyone~"

"Huh? Is that you Lin?"

At the mention of Len's screen name, everyone's spirit within the vicinity immediately lifted up. And all in unison they greeted him back, as if it was the first time they had noticed him.

"Oh, thank goodness you are back!" one of the male staff exclaimed.

"Finally. Someone to lighten us up!" another female staff said, holding Len's hands and looking at him like he was their ray of hope.

Len slowly scooted his self away from them, wondering what kind of catastrophe befell his co-workers while he was gone.

"What seem to be the problem here?" Len asked.

And as soon as he dropped the question all of them pointed their accusing fingers to the source of their demise. Len looked to the direction they were pointing and noticed that the corner there was even more darker than the rest.

"What the…?"

And as he focused his sight, he noticed a dark figure hunching over the floor and was mumbling to her self.

"Um…who is she?"

"That's Hatsune Miku. Our new model." the same female staff said.

"Really? I must greet her then."

"NO! don't come close to her!" all of the staff warned in unison but it was already too late as Len had already reached Miku's side.

As Len readied his self to greet the girl, "Hi, wha- "

"GAH!"

"WAH!"

The girl suddenly screamed then she started to claw the wall in front of her while murmuring to her self once again. "I'm no good..I-I'm such a…failuuuure~..!"

"W-what's with her?...she surprised me…" Len exclaimed clutching his chest, trying to steady his beating heart.

"We warned you. That's Hatsune Miku, the walking voodoo doll."

"Walking voodoo doll? Why is that?"

"Because every words coming out of her mouth seems like a curse."

"No…NO!" Miku wailed loudly making her co-workers tensed up from the sudden scream.

"T-that's nonsense. I'll try to greet her…again."

"Why do I have to be born this waayy…Never did I ever do things…riiight.."

"A-ano…Hatsune-san?"

"They hated meeee…"

"Uhm..well…Hatsune-san?"

"They despised meeee…"

"H-hello?...Mik- "

"Somebody should just kill….meeee!..."

"!"

"All of you are right! I feel so depressed right now!" Len exclaimed immediately returning back to his co-workers. To the side where the light was.

The double-glass door of their building were pushed open, and in came a middle-aged woman with a superior air emitting around her.

"What is this again?"

"Ms. President!"

Ms. President raised her brow at her employees, then she heard a low sobbing noise from a corner. Immediately she knew who it was.

"Are you crying again Hatsune?"

Miku's sobs quickly stopped. "M-Ms. President."

Ms. President gave an exasperated sigh then proceeded to rub the knot on her temple which was starting to ache.

"Oh, you're finally back Lin." she said finally noticing Len's presence.

"Aiya~ howdy 'yo Ms. President!" Len greeted back with a wink and a charming smile. The staffs and other models cooed at how cute Len was.

"Good. Lin come with me in the office. I need to talk to you about something." she said then she next turned to Miku who was suppressing her own sobs. "And you too Miku. Come along with us."

***0*0*0*0*0***

"So, I get that you two know each other already, yes?" Ms. President looked up to both of her models and saw the unsure look on Len's face.

"Well..I- "

"O-of course I know Lin. She is the most famous and favorite model of '_Orange'_ agency and she already had been modeling for one and a half year, and already was making ads, and had appeared in some commercials and tv shows, and just recently came from an ad campaign from New York, and her favorite fruit is banana." Miku reported her information in front of them like a professional informant and in just one breath.

"Woa- …stalker…" Len murmured to his self.

"Yes you are all right about that. And do you know what her advantage to you?" Ms. President asked looking straight to Miku's eyes.

Miku's eyes slowly started to water then she finally gave her reply after being silent for a whole two minutes in a quick outburst. "She is a popular model and I am the unpopular one, wah!"

"Yes. That is correct, very good Miku. I'm glad you know that." Ms. President said bluntly.

"That is too harsh of you Ms. President~…even if it is true…" Len defended mumbling the last sentence to his self.

"Miku you've been part of my agency for almost three months and not even once had you booked a single job, and you had failed in all of your auditions. You do know that I should already fire you in this state."

"W-w-…I-I knooow…"

"Stop wailing in the corner and come back here!"

"Y-yes…"

Ms. President deeply sighed and swiveled her leather chair before resuming, "One last chance for you Miku…I'm giving you one last _Chance…"_ she emphasized "If you will manage to be Lin's partner for '_Orange's' _new clothing line I will let you stay in my agency. So enter that audition and make sure to get the job. That is all." she finished then kicked Miku out of her office.

"Wow, that was really cruel of you boss. Why give her that task when you know she will fail." Ms. President sweat dropped on her model's comment, wondering who was more cruel between them.

"So I hope you were properly informed about this new project."

"Yea-yea, I already know about it old hag. I'll be one of the judge, then choose who'll be my partner. No sweat." Len said slumping his self on the couch in her office.

"I really don't know how you could pull that sweet-girly act around everyone else, then just revert back to your old trashy self in front of me….and don't call _me Old Hag_ you ungrateful brat!"

Len pulled his legs together then crossed them over the glass coffee table. "You know well that I'm good at acting. Anyway, why did you let someone like Hatsune in your agency boss?"

Ms. President were sending death glares over Len's direction at how disrespectful he was but answered his question anyway. "Doesn't she seem interesting?"

"You find that weird girl interesting?" Len arched a perfect line of brow at his boss, then suddenly a thought came up to his mind. "Oh, I see…you must be seeing your old self in her!"

"Why you- ! Get out of my office, NOW! You are dismissed!" Ms. President barked at the laughing back of a retreating Len.

Len was still laughing his ass off when he exited the office, when he abruptly stopped and noticed a dark figure seating on the floor near the office door. "Woah- !...I mean, _Oopsies~_…you scared me Hatsune-san, what are you doing there?" He asked reverting his voice to a girly pitch.

"I-I don't know what to dooo…" Miku wailed.

_'This girl is pathetic'_ Len thought as he lowered his self at Miku's level.

"What seem to be your problem Hatsune-san?" Miku stared at him then quickly covered her eyes from his blinding charming smile.

"Guh, too much light!"

"Hm?"

Miku scooted a little away from him and then she started to confide her newly found problem. "I don't know if I should go on the audition…"

"The one sponsored by '_Orange'_?" Miku nodded. "Why? That is your last chance. If you don't try, you will lose this job."

"I will fail it anyway." Len stared at her and wondered whether Miku was born pessimistic.

"You wouldn't know If you'll not try."

Miku quickly shook her head. "No, I know that I would fail it."

"How could you assume of that?"

"B-because…I'm scary looking…"

Len quickly clamped his mouth shut because he knew he couldn't argue with that. But even though it was the truth, he could still clearly see the features of a model in Miku.

"Oh, come on Hatsune-san. Don't pull yourself down with those thoughts. You just need some confidence in you girl!~."

"But they all say that my smile is scary,…creepy…I look like some ghost in that horror film."

"Hahaha. I don't think so. Come on, let me see your pretty smile~"

"But- "

Len urged her to pose for him, and finally Miku gave in. Miku slowly turned her head to Len, and flashed him a smile, and immediately Len stopped himself from smiling and quickly pushed his self an inch away from Miku.

"See…you are scared…" Miku said disappointedly.

'_This girl's smile is beyond scary! I sure hope she could fix that…'_

"Oh, it's not really that scary Hatsune-san~" Len lied.

"But- " Len placed a hand on her shoulder then said, "I know you could pull a beautiful smile someday. You just need to learn how to project it properly. So don't lose hope Hatsune-san~" He cheered flashing Miku a sincere smile. Miku stuttered and was looking at Len with a new found admiration. It was the first time someone had spoken to her so kindly. First time!

"Y-you are so kind, waah!"

"Ahahaha. Okay, good luck in the audition. I'll see you there~" Len waved at her and finally left. _'Thank god that was over…why do I have to cheer her up anyway?'_

Miku wiped the remaining tears off her face and saw a card lying on the floor. "…Lin must've dropped it…" she looked down to the card and read that the name imprinted was different, but Len's face was on it. But what made Miku stare at the card for so long wasn't the name. She rubbed her eyes and took a long look at it again, but the word on the gender field was still there, glaring at her in white bold letters.

"M-male…?"

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Oh shoot! Where is my I.D.?...I need to find it before someone get a hold of it!"

"Oh, Lin did you forgot something?"

"Uhm, yeah…teehee~ I think I forgot it in the office." Len replied beaming at his co-workers cutely.

"Okay, good luck on finding it."

When Len was nowhere in sight, the two staff whispered at each other.

"Don't you think Lin's gotten more cuter?"

"Y-yeah." the other one replied with a small blush on his face.

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Shoot! Where is it!"

"L-Lin!"

Len abruptly stopped from running, noticing Miku's voice. '_Oh, no. not the creepy girl again…'_ he thought but decided to wear his poker face and give Miku one of his trademark smile but was petrified to see what was on the girl's hand.

"T-that's- "

"Lin…are you a bo-mpf!"

Miku wasn't able to finish her question as Len quickly pulled her to a nearby room. Len locked the door behind him and Miku gasped in fear.

"Did you see it?"

"A-ano…"

"Did you see it!"

"Y-yes! I'm sorry!"

Len slumped his self dejectedly on the floor, holding his head in his hands. "So…I'm already exposed…"

"I-I didn't know Lin is a boy- "

"Shut up!" Len shouted making Miku close her eyes instinctively in fear.

"Did you tell anyone about it?" Len asked clutching hard on Miku's trembling jaw.

Miku was too scared to even say a word, but managed to shook her head in reply. Len heaved a relief sigh, releasing his hold on Miku. The girl quickly fled away from him and he saw how scared she was, making him feel guilty all of a sudden.

Len sighed again when suddenly an idea lighted up inside his head.

***0*0*0*0*0***

"So the audition will start next week?" Ms. President asked over to the two other occupants of the room. The other one was the designer of '_Orange'_ and the other was his assistant.

"Yes. Probably…" the designer indifferently replied.

"'_Probably'_? You're not sure about the schedule- "

"Old- ohohoho, I didn't know you were here Sir Al~" Len surprisingly said after barging in their boss' office with Miku trying to catch her breath as she was dragged there by Len.

"Cheerful as ever. It's nice to see you again Lin."

"Thank you~"

"Lin, what are you doing here? You're interrupting our discussion."

Obviously, Ms. President was already fuming in her seat and everyone had already noticed it except for Len who continued, "Actually Ms. President, I don't think we should continue with the audition anymore~" Len said while cocking his head to the side. He was thinking to act more cutely since there were the designer and his assistant in his boss' office. He doesn't want to be found out again.

"What are you saying?" Ms. President stared at her idiotic model's eyes, trying to figure out what kind of stunt her model was trying to pull.

"I don't think we need to look for other models…" Len continued, "Because I already found my partner, and she's right here~!"

The three of them quickly turned as they saw Len pulled Miku by his side and gave the quiet girl a tight hug. "Right, Miku-chan~..."

"M-me…?"

Len smiled at her sweetly then went closer to her left ear. "Say yes or I'll kill you!" he whispered.

Miku went paled after hearing his threat and quickly nodded her head. The whole room went silent for a moment before Al finally broke the silence. "So, you found your partner already?" Len nodded, smiling and hugging the sweating and near to death Miku.

"Well then, we'll need to cancel the audition now. " the designer said who was suspiciously happy about it.

"Wait Sir! But- " his assistant tried to protest but was only stopped.

"It's alright. I trust Lin with this. " Al said then he turned his attention to Miku who was only gaping at the whole situation.

"I'm looking forward working with you Hatsune. Do your best."

Miku didn't know what to do and Len was starting to get pissed at her before slamming a hand on her back to give the designer a reply.

"Y-yes sir!"

'_I think this girl would be interesting.'_

"Okay, we'll be leaving now."

"Okies Sir Al, take care~" Len waved at their retreating back and stared at the closed door for a little more before deciding to face his boss.

Slowly, Len turned to his boss and he sighed instantly seeing that his boss was already glaring at him.

"...Lin."

A moment of silence befell the whole room, and the temperature gradually dropped.

Len stared at his boss seriously before finally telling her the truth, "…Tee-hee~…I was found out!"

***0*0*0*0*0***

MoonlightPanda: Hello every one! *wave* I hope that you liked the first chapter of _Charming_. And I hope that you guys would be kind enough to leave me a comment. But it's okay if you don't, I'm happy enough that you had read the whole chapter and didn't abandoned it half-way through…but you know? I would be really happy and motivated if you will leave me a comment, however short it is. heehee, that's all ;D

-Chapter 2 on the way~~ :3

***0*0*0*0*0***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids and I'm not making any profit with this story or whatsoever. Vocaloid belongs to Crypton and I own nothing…Guuhhh~

Chapter 2:

***0*0*0*0***

"You were found…out?"

"…You heard me right old hag…"

Miku looked back at the both of them, feeling the tension in the air growing.

"So you're saying that she found out that you are a boy…"

"What are you, deaf? I just said that, right?"

Ms. President bit her lips, and was balling her hands over her desk. She was trembling not because of the cold atmosphere in the room, but because she was holding herself from bursting all her pent up frustrations on Len. But it seems she couldn't control herself anymore…

"What are you stupid? I told you to be careful about it!"

"What do you expect me to do? It was just an accident old hag!"

"Oh, yeah, what are you an idiot? Who could just carelessly drop their I.D. elsewhere, huh!"

Len stomped his way over his boss' desk and slammed both his fists on it.

"I said it was an ACCIDENT!"

Ms. President crossed her arms, leaning herself away from her desk but still never took her glare away from Len. "Ha! Karma took you good this time, stupid boy."

"I am not stupid!"

"So what are you planning now? Taking that girl to be your partner so that she won't disclose your secret? You know that if they find out that you are a cross-dressing model in my agency, it will not only affect you, it will also affect my agency's reputation!"

"Look, I'm taking Hatsune as my partner so I could keep an eye on her always, and I already threatened her about it, so all you need to do is to trust me. Everything's under control."

"…I don't know Len. Threatening wouldn't solve everything. But I am giving you this chance to make this work, or I will kick you both out of my agency. And you, " she turned her gaze to Miku, who was only watching their interaction the whole time. "I expect you to keep quiet about this. You know that I am giving you a big opportunity here, and also we both know that I'm the only one who accepted you as a model, so you don't have any choice but to agree with us. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes…" Miku could only say, afraid that her head might be bitten off by her boss.

"Get out of my office, I don't want to see the both of your right now."

***0*0*0*0***

"Tch! Old hag, she doesn't have to yell at me like that!"

Their co-workers looked at the both of them surprised as they saw them exited the office together. A lot of whispered was heard, wondering why their two unequal model were together, and were talking at each other so closely.

"Since when did Lin and Miku became friends?"

"Well, knowing Lin she must've befriended Miku."

The others could only nod their heads, and went on their own respective departments.

"Uhm, Len I didn't know that the President knew that you are a bo- "

Quickly, Len covered Miku's mouth before she could utter the word and scanned their surrounding if anyone was there.

"Are you stupid? Don't mention about that, okay? That topic is taboo! What if someone hears you!" He whispered harshly.

Miku clamped her mouth shut, and nodded vigorously in understanding.

***0*0*0*0***

They both entered an empty dressing room, and while at it, Miku wondered if she could just shimmy her way out of their problem and just promise them that she would not utter a single word about it outside. But she also knew that she would be wasting a big chance if she would let the job go. Modeling was Miku's big dream ever since and she doesn't know if she could get a job like that with the other agency. She knew she was a failure at it, so it was really a surprise that Ms. President even hired her in the first place.

Miku sighed after having a little debate with herself. She looked around her to find Len and was caught by surprise to see a topless Len who angrily kicked a nearby chair to the floor then pulled it up again to sit on it.

"Tch! so hot."

"W-why are you n-naked? Please put your blouse back."

"Hn. Who are you to give me orders." Len snobbishly replied turning to get the magazine on the coffee table.

Miku furrowed her brows and slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Len was really rude at her unlike when he was 'Lin' and if she would choose, she liked Lin best. She was even wondering how does Len managed to get his way and still able to model as a girl without anyone noticing that he was actually a boy. But as she looked at him more she already found the answers. Len was just…just so beautiful, tall, has great skin, and skinny for a boy. No wonder no one ever noticed the obvious. But to what reason he was modeling as a girl was still a question to her.

"What are you staring at servant?"

"S-servant?"

"Do you have a problem with that? You are my servant now so you do whatever I ask you to do."

"B-but- I don't want to be the servant of a cross-dressing- "

"Whaat? Are you saying something?" Len whispered looking at Miku dangerously.

"N-nothing, please let go of my hair." Miku weakly replied, squirming from his hold. She wondered whether Len had some hidden powers to just magically appear in front of her, dangerously close in front of her so quickly!

Len complied by releasing his hold a little but some strands of Miku's hair were still on his hand, and slowly he let them glide from his fingers.

"So soft…" he muttered.

"W-what…?"

"I said nothing. Now go buy me some tea!"

"Y-yes!" and without any complain, Miku scrambled her way and in a second she was out of the room.

Len was left there still standing, staring at Miku's previous position while unconsciously closing and opening his hands. He still feels Miku's soft hair in it.

***0*0*0*0***

"Okay, Hatsune-san I know this is your first time but I want you to enjoy this photo shoot and just relax, alright?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Hey, why are you so stiff? Just relax." Len whispered.

Miku nodded at him nervously. It was no doubt that she was really nervous, not only that, she was also worried that she might screw up again, especially that a professional model like Len was going to pose with her.

"Oh, God…please don't make me screw this up." Miku mumbled.

"Ready? Now you two face the camera then smile…." the photographer said, and in his signal both Miku and Len faced him and each one gave a smile.

"H-Hatsune-san, please don't glare at the camera. I said _smile_"

"O-okay…"

Len stared at Miku at his side and was thinking whether he should give the nervous girl some encouraging words seeing that she desperately needed it, but decided against it after a while.

-click-

-click-

-click-

The whole studio were filled with the clicking noise of the photographer's shutter, but among the clicking noises where his constant shouting, specifically directly to Miku.

"Miku, your brows are knitting, relax them will you!"

"Y-yes, s-sorry."

-click-

"Tch, what kind of pose are you doing? Pose naturally!"

"L-like this?"

"No!"

-click-

"Are you trying to scare the people who would see the posters with your face? I said relax your face, dammit!"

"So sorrrryyy… is it like this?"

"No!"

-click-

"Like this?"

"No!"

-click-

"T-this….?"

"No! No! NO!"

The photographer's patience were thinning and any minute he would definitely explode at Miku, so being professional like he was, he decided to give them and his crew a five minutes break. Just an excuse to cool his head a little.

Slowly Miku walked her way over the bench, head bowed down low together with her mood. She was a mess again, like how she was in her auditions. She really doesn't know what was wrong with her and why she couldn't take a simple instructions.

"I really don't know why she was here modeling, she doesn't have any talent at all."

Miku abruptly stopped walking after hearing that comment which she knew was directed at her.

"It was just because of Lin why she had the job so easily. And girl, I heard she isn't good at modeling and often got a rejection from all of the auditions she took."

"Hahahaha, is that so? No wonder~"

Miku quickly fled the studio and ran to their shared dressing room, and once in there she finally let go of the tears she had been holding that she didn't let the others see.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked from the doorway.

Miku gasped on her place, surprised to have a company in that time, the least time that she wanted someone to see her cry, and probably be irritated by her.

"I am asking you a question servant." Len leaned on the doorway, arms acrossed his chest while staring at the back of Miku.

"I-I am just looking for something in my bag. I-I'll return there quickly after I find it." Miku replied not looking back to Len.

"…Are you crying?" At the mention of it, Miku's shoulders tensed up giving away the answer to his question. No wonder that Miku would definitely cry by those words, he was there and he saw Miku's hurt expression. He didn't know what he felt by it even though he had been seeing her cry all the times, but the hurt expression on Miku's face was really intense, it gave him a feeling that he still doesn't recognize. He didn't even know why he followed her there…maybe he just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Stupid" Len said and walked near Miku, turning her to face him. "Why would you cry just because of what they said?" he flicked Miku on her forehead then eased the creases on it. "Let them be. They could criticize you all they want, but you know what? By those words you could improve yourself. And after you have improved yourself, then show them what you've got." Len smiled at her gently and for the second time Miku had thought that Len was truly a good person. It was also the second time that Len had lifted her spirit with his encouragements.

"T-thank you"

Len blushed at being thanked by her, and suddenly he felt embarrass around Miku. He diverted his eyes elsewhere before making his haughty attitude shows in front of Miku again.

"Hn, don't misunderstood me. I just want things to be done, I'm already tired you know. Oh right, after this you'll give me a massage servant."

Miku smiled at him and again Len blushed knowing that it was directed to him, and he thought that Miku's smile was really beautiful.

'Why couldn't she smile like that in front of the camera?' he thought.

"Now let's go back there, and let's show them that we could make a good shot."

"Yes."

'I 'm starting to get use to his attitude. I think Len is really a good person.' Miku thought and couldn't help to smile again.

"What are you smiling for servant?"

"N-nothing!"

***0*0*0*0***

When they returned the photographer was already pacing in the studio waiting for them, and was shock to see that Miku's eyes were all red and asked them what happened. The two assistant who were talking about Miku saw her and immediately they felt guilty for it having the thought that Miku must've heard them talk.

The photographer instructed someone to make a last touch up on Miku's make-up and to lessen her swollen lids, and after that they resumed the shoot. But as expected, Miku wasn't still feeling well. In fact, she was trembling even more and Len couldn't help but to notice it.

"Hey, if you want you could just let it go." Len whispered to her and unconsciously holds Miku's hand. Miku nervously looked at him, and even though she wanted to cry, she kept in mind to not make a mess again, so she decided against it even if it was really tempting her to do so.

But, Len squeezed her hand and whispered, "Let it go" giving Miku enough reassurance. And by that…she finally let it go.

And during the shoot, Miku cried making the people around them panicked from her sudden outburst.

"What should we do? Hatsune-san is crying, we couldn't stop her!"

"Wait…"

"W-what is it sir?"

"…Let's continue. This could be good." His assistant looked at him wondering what he was thinking, but he didn't cared. The photographer smiled to himself and readied his position, focusing the lens of his camera to the two models. He doesn't know what made him continue, all he knows was that there was something in the display of emotions of the two models in front of him and he wouldn't want to let the chance of capturing it slipped away.

"Hahaha, you're such a klutz aren't you?" Len said while his other hand wiped Miku's cheeks.

"I'm sooo sorry Len…I screeewed up agaaaiiin…"

***0*0*0*0***

"So, I heard that you two made a mess during the photo shoot." Ms. President started, giving her two models disappointed look.

"I'm so so- "

"Hey, we still manage to get the job done. Can't you just let this one go? We'll be better on the next photo shoot, promise." Len defended.

"I don't need you to promise me anything Len. But surprisingly the photographer was pleased with you. He said that he manage to get a great picture from you two during the mess." Ms. President said, then she continued, "But I don't want you two to only get good shots while messing with your job, understood? So I'm letting you two off this time."

Miku and Len quickly looked at each other both wearing surprised looks while Ms. President looked at them amusingly.

"H-ha! what else could you expect from me? Of course, only the best!~"

"Yes, and I'm also glad to see you both of you getting along as well. Keep at it."

"Of course! We're now close like best friends, right? Miku-chan~" Len said hugging Miku's left arm and acting like his other self.

Miku could only reply a meekly, "Y-yes."

"Good. Oh, and by the way the photographer was rather pleased with you Miku. He even said that you have a big potential of becoming a great model. So, keep up the good work Hatsune." The president smiled at her and Miku didn't know what to say, too shock that she got a compliment. It was a first again!

Len smacked a hand on Miku's back to get her out of her daze and once she looked up to him, he gave her a thumbs-up then grinned.

Miku wanted to say thank you to Len, but at that time her voice wouldn't come back, so instead she grinned back at him while crying happy tears.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you two were selected to be participants for _Clover_'s new image model. So by the end of this weekend you two will be joining the audition." Ms. President informed, totally breaking their happy moment with her news.

"WHAT!" both Miku and Len exclaimed in unison. The one was excited and the other one was obviously anxious.

"You heard me. So you two must be ready for it. Especially you Len. I know you've been waiting for this."

Miku turned to Len and saw that he was truly excited about it. His eyes were even sparkling just by the good news, and she…she doesn't know what to feel about the audition.

Somewhere outside of Orange's agency building, a tall man with strikingly blue hair passed the poster pasted on the building's wall and he abruptly stopped and slowly looked back at the new poster of Orange's new clothing line. The mysterious guy smirked at himself while looking at the models and blew out a balloon on his gum. He placed his two index fingers in front of him, forming a make-shift camera lens, then muttered, "So, are you as pony as ever? _Lin?_"

***0*0*0*0***

MoonlightPanda here! Hahaha, I had to admit, I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just wrote that randomly at the end, lols ^^

And also, I want to thank you guys for reading it ^^ especially to _'The Chosen One(yup, you're definitely right! this is base on nousatsu junkie! how did you know? hehe)', pinkalicious101, and Juzinha89_… for taking their time to leave a comment , and also to BeastlyFrog,FloraFaceXNara-Wire,GodofAWESOMEstuff….

Once again, thank you, thank you hope you guys would look forward for the next chappie xD

'till then *wave*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not in my properties...so I think I don't own it?

Chapter 3:

* * *

><p>"Uwaa~…s-so this is <em>Clover's<em> company building?" Miku said in bemusement, as she strained her neck to look up to the never-ending story of the building.

Len looked at her in amusement remembering his reaction when he first came in front of the said company.

"Hey, are you just going to stare at it, or you want to enter the building now?" Len asked getting impatient for waiting Miku to finish marveling at how tall the building was.

"O-oh, sorry. Let's go inside." She said as she began her walk, but the weights on her shoulders stopped her, and her muscles was screaming at her for some rest.

"U-uhm..Len?"

Len looked back at her, and arched a brow. "Whaaat?"

Miku flinched but still continued, "Could…could you help me carry our bags…?" she asked carefully.

The air suddenly grew colder, and the noises in the background went quiet for a moment, and Miku knew that she shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, you~ what are you saying?" Len started sweetly…overtly sweet for Miku's taste. "You want me to help you carry OUR bags, right?...Rigggghht~~?"

Miku fervently shook her head at his menacing yet sweet-faced smile. "N-no…I said I could carry them on my own."

The two of them stared at each other, and for a moment the world stood still, and after that the whole place changed back to its normal atmosphere again.

"Teehee~ that's good to hear. Then I'm going ahead now~" Len said then began to skipped his way to the entrance.

Miku stood on her ground and wondered whether the flowers she just saw around Len was just a fragment of her scary imagination.

"B-better get going…before the devil scolds me again." She said as she willed her wimpy arms to carry the heavy burden once again. "W-what did he put in his bag to be this h-heaaavvyy~"

* * *

><p>Inside the famous company, models from different agencies scattered the lobby, chatting at some acquaintance, and some co-leagues.<p>

The atmosphere inside was totally new to Miku, who was fidgeting in a corner, trying to blend herself with the wall.

"Are you trying to be a chameleon?"

A smooth, but bored voice asked her way, and Miku wondered if the question was really directed at her. She turned to it and saw a guy, with strikingly blue hair, standing some distance from her.

She could quiet see that the guy was bored with how his eyes sparkled with less enthusiasm.

"Uhh…me?" Miku ansked pointing a finger to herself.

"Yes, you. You're the only one standing by the wall." The guy said finding a little amusement with the odd girl.

Miku blushed from the stupid and obvious question she just asked to the stranger. "S-sorry…"

"Hm?...what for?"

Miku scrunched up her forehead and thought of something to reply. Oh, why does she have to be in such a dilemma…she couldn't even think of anything to say!

"…I-…I'm…sorry for….being…s-stupid…?"

The guy was surprised to hear her apologize to him for being stupid even though she didn't do anything wrong.

Miku's reply was too random that he didn't know whether to suppress his laugh.

"Pfft! Hahahaha!"

"W-why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha…Hatsune-san, I never thought that you're a funny person."

Miku gasped in her place. The guy knew her while she doesn't even know him…how did he do that? The guy finally stopped himself from laughing, but as he looked at Miku's bewildered face, he couldn't stop but to laugh at her again.

"Y-you…" the guy tried in between his laugh. "Never thought…haha, that no one will know your name?"

"But-…how would anyone knows me?" Miku said still having the question mark plastered on her face.

That time, the guy's laugh subsided. He composed himself and stood in front of her with a more straighter back. "You're Hatsune Miku, Lin's partner for _Orange,_ right? Your posters are everywhere, who wouldn't recognize you?"

Miku's face slowly began to be enlightened, with her mouth forming an 'O'.

"By the way, where is your partne- "

"There you are Miku, I've been looking for you." Len revealed himself from the crowd and walked directly to Miku, but was stopped short when he recognized the other person standing in front of her.

"Mr. Shion, I-I didn't know you are here." Len exclaimed in surprise but Miku noticed that something was off by his tone.

"Long time no see Lin. Are you taking part of the audition?"

"Yes. Our President told us that we were chosen to take part in this audition." Len answered and again Miku noticed that Len wasn't using his other persona when he was talking with the guy he called _Shion._

"Ah, good. It'll be a waste if you didn't accept it, since I specifically chose you and your partner to join this competition."

The look on Len's face was of pure puzzlement, even Miku was surprised hearing it. And more importantly, she couldn't help but to wonder who was this guy Len was talking to, she doesn't know anything about him except for the name Shion.

"I hope I would be seeing the both of you in the final round. But, I think it wouldn't be easy on you since I'm one of the judges." He smirked at them.

"I see. Don't worry Mr. Shion, I'll definitely show you that I had improved." Len said confidently, but there was a strain in his smile.

"I hope I would only see great thing on you…and not your fake smiles." Len went stiff after hearing it and the guy seemed quiet pleased with the effect of his words.

Miku only watched them interact and was really confused to hear those words he said for Len. But for sure, she knew it was meant to attack her partner, and she doesn't like it one bit.

"Goodluck. I'll be leaving now." The guy started but then turned to them again. "I almost forgot. This audition is for two models in the same agency. If your partner fails in any rounds of the audition, you will also be eliminated. So work hard you two." And with that, he finally left.

Both Miku and Len paled after receiving the news. Both already knew who was the weakest link among them.

"E-ehehehe…l-let's do our best Le- " Miku quickly clamped her mouth shut as she felt a menacing aura emitting from her partner.

"Ufufufu…yeees, of course we'll do our best, right Miku-chaaan~" Len threatened giving the trembling girl a dangerous hug, and Miku could only nod in fear.

* * *

><p>The audition started with them walking on the cat walk with the clothes provided for them by <em>Clover<em> and so far Miku was holding up, even though she was really struggling with her own walk.

'J-just…walk like I normally do.' Miku chanted over her head.

And when she felt like running away, she would feel a prickling glare sending her way, that could only belong to her partner.

And yes, she was right.

At the backstage stood a Len Kagamine, watching intently at his partner's every move, wearing a _'You're dead if you messed things up' _look, totally sending Miku over the edge.

"Hurry, who's next?" the stage director shouted.

"Here, that's me~" and of course Len, who doesn't slip a chance to wowed the judges, with his energetic yet graceful walk, and of course his trademark smile.

* * *

><p>The first round ended and both of them passed. The next round would be the both of them modeling the clothes in front of the camera, and by this both Miku and Len felt a sense of dread.<p>

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Len said a little annoyed, but he too couldn't stop himself from tapping his foot on the floor.

"I-I can't help it. I'm not good in front of a c-camera." Miku stuttered.

Len sighed thinking of how many times should he give Miku an advice before starting the actual shoot.

"Look," he began and turned Miku's face to look at him, while doing so he didn't noticed that Miku had blushed from their closeness. "Just pose naturally. You don't need to think that your photos would be ugly. Just do whatever pose you like."

After Len released her and said those words, she looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating the words Len had said.

'Just pose naturally…' she thought as she lifted her arms and did a pose in front of the mirror.

A pose that naturally came to her mind.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

"…I-I'm practicing my pose." Miku replied with a focused look.

"Are you?...I thought you were trying to imitate an octopus." Len responded looking at his partner like she was some kind of a weird specie.

Miku's encouraged look instantly disappeared and was replaced with a sullen look. "But I was just trying to do what you told me." She said, bowing her head in upset.

"Pft! I don't know if you're just stupid or funny." Len patted his partner on her head and again Miku couldn't help but to conceal her blush as she thought she saw a little adornment in Len's eyes.

"Thank you Len"

"…for what?"

"…For cheering me again."

This time it was Len's turn to blush, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. "Gah! Don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm just doing this for me, got that"

"Hey, Lin and Miku, it's your turn."

"Alright~"

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the studio, Miku felt a tremendous uneasiness in the air. It was coming from her partner Len who was giving off a glare towards the other person at the other side of the room.<p>

"Len, are you alright?"

He didn't gave her a reply and just continued on his way at the center of the room.

"Ah, finally you two are here." Kaito smiled at their way.

Miku wondered why Len would be so edgy around him, it seemed to her that the guy was rather a carefree person.

Len gave Kaito one of his greatest smile, but the guy only fend it off unimpressed, making Len to feel totally ignored, and he doesn't like being ignored, especially by someone he really doesn't like.

"Okay, let's begin." The cameraman started and both models took on their each positions, striking their best pose.

And soon the whole room was emerged to a serious photo shoot.

Once in a while the photographer would instruct them with their pose, and then take a shoot.

Len was so focused, even Miku noticed that, and truly she admired him for his hard work. Even though Len wasn't a girl, he could still project himself in front of the camera like a real one…or even better than a real one.

'I must do my best to- '

"Is that all you got Lin?"

The photo shoot instantly brought to a halt with just that one comment, and everyone looked at the person who gave it.

"I thought you had improved yourself. But you're no different from your previous self." Kaito stated calmly with both of his elbows rested on the table and hands knitted together.

Miku turned at Len in concern and saw that he was balling his hands in anger.

"Le- "

"I'm sorry. Give me another chance and I'll sho- "

"There's no need." Kaito interrupted him, and smirked his way. "You should've delivered your best in the first place. And now, you're asking for a second chance? That's not happening Lin. Didn't you know I already given you a chance by just letting you in the audition, yet you still manage to show how unprofessional you are to us. If this is all you can give, then you're not fit to be a model."

Everyone gasped in shock from what they heard. Kaito must've not seen what he was looking for Len, but he was too harsh to say those words to him.

Finally Miku understand why Len was all so tensed in front of him. He just carelessly judged Len without him knowing all the hard work her partner had put just to be in his current position. Kaito shouldn't said those hurtful words to her partner. He doesn't have the rights to do so!

"You two may now leave- "

A slap reverberated inside the four corners of the studio, and everyone stood shocked at the loud noise and they all turned to see an angry Miku in front of a bewildered Kaito.

"Y-you!" Miku exclaimed pointing a finger at Kaito. "Should t-take those words back! You don't k-know anything about Lin!"

"What did you jus- "

"TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK!" Miku shouted and was lifting their table in enrage.

The shock from the slap soon wore off and the staffs immediately went on their place to pull a screaming Miku off of a full of scratches Kaito. Len who had finally brought back from his stupor immediately ran to Miku's side to grab her and make their escape.

The both of them had run away from the studio, and curious eyes watched them as they took their leave.

* * *

><p>"Y-you really are stupid!" Len panted, placing his hands on his knees.<p>

"I-I'm sorry…I got carried away."

"That was really embarrassing, you should've done that." He said and pulled Miku to sit beside him on the stairs they were standing. Now that he took a look at their surrounding, he realized that they had landed themselves to the fire exit.

"I'm really sorry. I just can't help getting mad at how he insulted you."

It was true that he too felt a tremendous hate at how he was just insulted there around everyone, but still he felt glad that Miku stood up for him.

"I…just…don't like…people…who criticize…your hard…work…" Miku continued, but her voice soon grew weaker, and Len wasn't paying much attention to her since he was still feeling happy for what she did for him.

"Yeah, but you- " Len began but abruptly stopped when he felt a weight leaning on his shoulder.

As he turned, his sight was blocked by Miku's head. He stiffened and just stared at her hair, and after a while, he let himself sigh.

"Idiot. Who said you could sleep on your master's shoulder…" he murmured softly, entwining his free hand on Miku's loose hair. "…But I'll let you for now." He finished as he adjusted himself and Miku in a more comfortably position.

* * *

><p>MoonlightPanda: Hehe…not much to say, since I'm too sleepy to write anything more than this, but I still want to give you my thanks for reading this chapter up to here, that's all :))<p>

'till then…zZZZZzzzz


End file.
